Tachyon Relay Beacon/messages
The messages below appear whenever the player is connected to the TRBs in the communication maze minigame in Mission Critical. They flash quickly out of view and are quite unreadable. The information is not useful for the game, however it provides some backstory about the war and the world of the Mission Critical universe. Obviously they represent news, bulletins and reports between Alliance channels. ;010 :FLASH - LCBH09 - LEXINGTON - Contact Erebus Immediately :FLASH - SV23 - JERICHO - Contact Erebus Immediately :COMNAVSEC15 - Routine Bulletins ;011 :NIS REQUEST - Positions of UNS Enzo - Reply FLASH :SNB96733 - Wreck of USS Sunfire discovered at 130-30-65 ;021 :COMNAVSEC14 - Routine Bulletins ;031 :FLASH - CP12 - PORTLAND - Contact COMNAVSEC15 :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Dharma - Reply FLASH ;061 :FLASH - LCOJSO5 - AIKMAN - Contact NIS FLASH :COMNAVSEC28 - Routine Bulletins ;080 :FLASH - SS213 - HERMES - Confirm report of SWORD to SYSCOM :COMNAVSEC05 - Routine Bulletins ;084 :SNB96733 - Stellar Flare Warning Canceled ;166 :SNB48217 - Stellar Flare Warning 20-June to 15-July :COMNAVSEC29 - Routine Bulletins ;171 :COMNAVSEC11 - BULLETIN - Condition DELTA in Effect :COMNAVSEC11 - Routine Bulletins ;211 :SNB48217 - Stellar Flare Warning 02-June to 25-June :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Stockholm - Reply FLASH :COMNAVSEC18 - Routine Bulletins ;213 :FLASH - ALL SHIPS - DNO5 arrived on time through jump point :COMNAVSEC03 - Routine Bulletins :NIS REQUEST - Report Contact - Enemy Vessel UNS Dharma ;290 :COMNAVSEC11 - BULLETIN - Condition DELTA in Effect :COMNAVSEC38 - Routine Bulletins ;291 :FLASH - HCW05 - KENNEDY - Contact Erebus Immediately :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Stockholm - Reply FLASH :COMNAVSEC15 - Routine Bulletins ;313 :FLASH - DF18 - El Paso - Contact DSF23 through TRB022 :SNB00322 - HAZARD - Tal Seto field locus unstable ;318 :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Stockholm - Reply FLASH :COMNAVSEC11 - Routine Bulletins ;333 :SNB88377 - Stellar Science Station 32 reports stellar flare :COMNAVSEC03 - BULLETIN - Alliance recaptures SLS-2 platform :FLASH - ALL SHIPS - LSJ29 USS Jefferson missing ;366 :COMNAVSEC17 - Routine Bulletins ;392 :FLASH - ALL SHIPS - Groombridge 1830 TRB monitored by UN :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Dharma - Reply FLASH ;408 :COMNAVSEC04 - Routine Bulletins ;411 :FLASH - AGOS02 - Contact Sol NIS FLASH :SNB24995 - NAV - IX151 back - Report contact FLASH ;420 :SNB97737 - HAZARD - Reports of UN vessel in-system :SNB97738 - HAZARD - Nuclear detonation near jump point :SNB97739 - HAZARD - Jump point off limits to Allied traffic ;441 :FLASH - AGOS02 - Contact Sol NIS FLASH :SNB24995 - NAV - IX151 back - Report contact FLASH ;442 :FLASH - DJC11 - FORD - Contact LCOJSO5 - AIKMAN FLASH ;468 :COMNAVSEC15 - BULLETIN - IRIS Protocol for In-system Commo :FLASH - CCP21 - POWELL - Acknowledge Receipt of CHESIRE CAT :COMNAVSEC15 - Routine Bulletins ;537 :FLASH - BIO1 - USS ILLINOIS - Implement VAMPIRE BAT :COMNAVSEC15 - Routine Bulletins ;577 :FLASH - LSTP01 - PETERS - Report position to LCOM through TRB :COMNAVSEC09 - Routine Bulletins ;610 :FLASH - LCEJ02 - USS JOHN UPDIKE - Contact COMNAVSEC22 ;632 :NIS UPDATE - Heavy UN comm activity through EA2 :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Enzo - Reply FLASH ;695 :ISNB92287 - HAZARD - Ast TRB033 severely damaged :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Stockholm - Reply FLASH ;722 :FLASH - CV - RISING STAR - Contact SYSCOM through TRB077 FLASH :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Enzo - Reply FLASH ;729 :SNB39001 - Marker bouy deployed near jump point :SNB39002 - TRB repaired 19-June-2134 ;771 :SNB44622 - HAZARD - UN EMP burst has crippled IPS navsats :FLASH - LCCBO6 - SARAH PARKER - Contact LCCB02 through TRB ;869 :FLASH/CODEBURST - Eyes Only - CO SN302 - Data Attached ;891 :FLASHALL SHIPS - WARNING - UN marauder preying on ore ships :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Stockholm - Reply FLASH :FLASHALL SHIPS - FleetCon 4 in effect ;905 :SNB96733 - Stellar Flare Warning 20-May to 31-August :ISNB87483 - Tal Seto Field Flux :COMNAVSEC25 - Routine Bulletins ;978 :NIS UPDATE - Goombridge 1830 under UN control :NIS REQUEST - Position of UNS Dharma - Reply FLASH :COMNAVSEC29 - Routine Bulletins Category:transcripts Category:Mission Critical